Simply a Dance
by TheVarietyTrio
Summary: In preparing for the upcoming ball, Galinda surprises Elphaba with her choice of escorts. Pairing: I suppose you must look within to see. Aren't I horrible XD
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Own nothing. Plain and simple._

_Author's Note: Just a little story that pieced itself together as I was writing it. May end up being a good sized story or maybe just a few chapters. Only time and number of reviews will tell._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Have I ever mentioned just how ridiculous you can be my darling?" her voice chimed as a petite blonde made it a point to hold out yet another outfit. Full lips curved into a pout that sent Elphaba's head into a dizzy maze of spinning. Green fingers clasped the head board of the plain bed to steady herself, giving Galinda a smirk._

"_Hardly ridiculous Elphie!" her feminine voice cried, trying to show Elphaba the error of her thoughts through volume. "This dance is of utmost importance. I must be dressed in my best attire!"_

"_If you're so set on winning the attention of the masses I suggest you wear nothing at all. I prefer you that way," came an unnaturally serious reply._

_A hot blush settled in Galinda's cheeks which drew green tinged lips up into another smirk. How the blonde hated that smirk._

"_You are not funny," she huffed, laying yet another over sized dress on her fluffy comforter, only to throw one of her equally fluffy pillows at an unexpecting Elphaba._

_Unfortunately, scholars don't make for good athletes and the green girl found a pillow contacting her nose squarely. Grunting in response to the attack, Elphaba offered her lover a challenging stare. _

"_My pretty, you must work on that arm muscle of yours. I do believe it is lacking severely."_

_Before the emerald skinned teenager could think, another pillow came sailing across the room. Though this time, being more prepared it seemed, bony fingers were able to latch onto the object before it connected with her face. That was hardly a good plan, for suddenly she was pinned to the bed by her shoulders._

_Snowy hands pressed into navy clad shoulders, creating a heavy weight that Elphaba couldn't manage to budge in her semi state of shock. Pink lips were grinning down at her, taunting as ever. It was then she realized the legs on either side of her pelvis._

"_I am a force to be reckoned with," Galinda announced triumphantly. Deep brown eyes gazed up at the blond-haired beauty with amusement._

"_So it seems," was the reply spilling from green lips as equally green hands craftily sneaked up pale legs._

_In retaliation, small fingers wrapped around green hands to pull them away from their sneaky path toward under her dress. "Tsk, tsk, you really don't suppose I'd let you get away with such pervertisms when I am angry with you?" Galinda asked, bringing the girl's arms above her head and pinning her wrists solidly to the bed._

"_You don't suppose you could spend more time reading a book then planning for unnecessary social gathering? You may find 'pervertisms' is not a word," Elphaba offered helpfully._

"_I do not think I like your tone," the blond accused, her eyes narrowed into a glare. _

"_My tone only expresses my true concern for your education," the green girl replied, attempting to shimmy her hands away from Galinda's with little avail. It was only now that she noticed how close the other girl's lips had come in proximity to her own._

"_Concern my foot," was spoken before soft pink lips met a pair of green ones. The caress was gentle, just enough to leave either girl's skin crawling with excited goose bumps. Pale hands slip away from captive wrists, only to have the hands attached to said wrists moved up her bent legs. The long, green fingers continued on until succeeding in cupping the blonde's backside over silky undergarments as the simple kiss turned into something more complicated, more heated, more needed._

_Just as confident fingers dared to slip under the fabric of the other girl's undergarments, a sharp knock sounded on the wood of the door separating them from the hall. Being at more of an advantage to do so, Galinda pulled from the kiss. An uncommon frown tugging at her lips._

"_Miss…Miss Galinda, I wish to speak with you!" an all too familiar voice echoed from outside the door. An audible grown escaped pink lips, causing Elphaba to let out a chuckle._

"_You must go see to him, my sweet," she told her lover, grinning wryly at her._

"_You live to see me tortured don't you?" Galinda pouted, slowly removing herself from the position on top of Shiz's top student._

"_Rather the opposite. I only offer you love and kindness," she gushed, taking to sitting up right now that Galinda had separated herself from her pelvis._

"_You have an odd way of showing it," Galinda countered, smoothing out her outrageously pink dress. Her feet were heavy on the floor as she moved to answer the door. A pleasantly fake smile hit her lips upon seeing the seeker._

"_Master Biq…"_

_"Boq," both Munchkins corrected together. Blonde curls bounced as she swung her head to glare at her smirking lover._

"_I know it is late notice Miss Galinda and I profusely apologize, but I have come to inquire of your plans for the upcoming ball. If you are yet to have an escort, I would be forever grateful…I mean…pleased to take the honors of doing so," the Munchkin spoke rapidly from a combination of nerves and knowing he could be caught outside a young lady bedroom at any moment. Galinda shot Elphaba a needy look, though the green girl only seemed interested in how Galinda planned to lie her way out of this proposal._

"_Oh, how very kind of you Bi-Boq…but you see I do already have an escort," she answered, trying to keep from sounding as nervous as she truly was. Brows shot up on a green forehead at this answer. This would definitely be entertaining._

"_Oh…"the short boy sighed, fiddling with the buttons of his jacket. "If I may be so bold to ask…"_

_"Why Miss Elphaba," came the confident reply._

_The jaws of both Munchkins found themselves in an ajar position._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Wicked, damn it_

_Author's Note: Here's number two. It's a bit short, but the next one will be longer, I promise._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_E-Elphaba?" he questioned shunned, for a moment forgetting the honorific. Both girl were quite positive they had never seen Boq so nervous, though Elphaba hardly noticed for she had taken to staring at Galinda. His hand wrung together and it almost appeared the drop of salty sweet would drizzle down from his forehead._

"_I wasn't aware that…I didn't know…I uhm…" his words continued to stumble, much to the delight of Galinda._

_By now, Elphaba had got over the shock enough to at least make an effort to do something. Long strides brought her across the room to Galinda. A twitching hand curled around a creamy arm and jerked the girl toward her. Green tinged lips hit her ear._

"_What in the name of Oz are you thinking?" a whisper hissed into Galinda's ear. Green eyes twinkled with mischievous as she glanced at her green partner._

"_I am thinking that now you HAVE to take me to the dance," she replied, directing it to the girl's ear as well. Frowning, Elphaba was ready to go into her all to often defensive mode when the little socialite pulled another unexpected twist. Cupping one of Elphaba's cheeks, she gently laid a kiss on the other._

_A time could not be recalled when the green girl's had changed to such a dark hue. While Elphaba blushed uncontrollable and glared at Galinda, Boq looked as though he might lose consciousness. _

"_Thank you for the offer, though, Master Boq," Galinda chimed, watching with much joy as the two Munchkin tried to make sense of the situation. _

"_I really must…uhm…be going…It was nice to….see you Miss Ga-Galinda," the smaller Munchkin stammered before promptly taking his leave._

_Galinda made it a point to shut the door behind him, only to burst into a fit of giggles and use the door to lean against. Her green love was still scowling, not to mention blushing._

"_Galinda, are you mad!? The whole school is going to think we are lovers!" a response to the situation finally came. Though her voice was raised, it lacked the usual snap that Elphaba displayed upon being angry. Grinning, small fingers curled around the fabric at Elphaba's shoulders and pulled the girl toward her._

"_Is it not true?" challenged Galinda, an uncharacteristic smirk curving her lips._

"_Seeing as I have yet to take you to bed, it is not true," the green girl replied, her angered resolve slipping away. Without realizing it, Galinda had managed to snake her arms around the girl's neck and pull her closer._

"_Well I figure at some point in time you will do just that," she offered, causing Elphaba to blush again. Her soft lips laid light kisses along Elphaba's jaw with a grin._

"_I'd prefer Boq not think so," Elphaba replied, trying to resist the overwhelming urge to give into Galinda's soft kisses._

"_Are you ashamed of me?" Galinda questioned. She pulled away, just enough to give Elphaba her usual pout._

"_What? Of course not… I mean…I, well…"_

"_Mimicking Boq are we?" the blonde teased before giggling. It seemed unfortunately so that Elphaba had fallen for the little giggle. It always managed to pull a smile onto her face, though she wished it didn't at times._

"_You know very well I am not ashamed of you," her reply finally came, her voice soft and caring. A pair of matching green arms wrapped around Galinda's waist, holding her in an almost protective manor._

"_Then why does it matter if he knows?" a light brow raised on Galinda's forehead with the question. A sigh passed through Elphaba's parted lips._

"_I'd prefer you not get criticized by all of Shiz," Elphaba responded, nuzzling her face into the intoxicatingly smooth skin of Galinda's neck. Galinda sighed contently as she felt green lips brush against her neck._

"_I hardly care. The rumors are there Elphie. I know Pfannee and Shenshen assume the fact," she explained, but did not earn a response from Elphaba._

_The green girl gently pushed Galinda against the door, letting her hands find their way to the girl's curvaceous hips. She took to sucking at the pulse point she'd managed to find on the Gillikin's neck. This action drew a light moan from Galinda's lips._

"_I just do not want to you to get hurt," Elphaba spoke softly, just enough from her lips to brush against the girl's skin. A shiver of pleasure rippled down Galinda's spine._


End file.
